Earned It
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: Pregnancy is an odd thing. It affects both Caroline's hunger, temperament but also her sex drive. Klaroline Human AU. Smut.


**Author's note: Hey lovelies, it's been ages and for that I'm truly sorry! Hope you're all doing great. Studies are basically stealing every waking hour of my time and if I had 72 hours a day I would be online on Tumblr and write a lot more smut, but well, I was only given 24 hours per day so, yeah... Here's a little treat for ya, it came to my mind and well, you know me, I just had to write it down ;) And if you wondered: of course it's M rated... Klaroline Human AU.**

* * *

Maternity leave was a trial stage before paradise, Caroline was sure of it. Besides the morning sickness and slight back pain she had been experiencing, the past couple of weeks had been just what she needed. Sleeping in, not doing the laundry (just because), eating for two (she was sure the baby would have a profound love for Ben and Jerry's while growing up) and lying on their designer couch all day, watching nature documentaries on Netflix had been her routine since saying goodbye to her colleagues and job at the newspaper and hello freedom.

Since Caroline found out that she was expecting, he had been working long hours to earn a few months of maternity leave to spend time with Caroline and the baby once it arrived (if European dads could do this, so could Klaus Mikaelson). When he then was at home, he treated Caroline like a princess; cooking dinner, massaging her back and feet, complimenting her and her swollen belly that seemed to grow a teeny tiny bit every day.

He even accepted her strange food cravings.

"Nik," she called him.

She stroked his bare chest, intending to wake him up from his deep sleep.

"Mm," he mumbled, clearly disorientated.

"I need you to go to store for me."

Sighing loudly and looking at the alarm clock, he turned to her, "Love, it's 2:47am."

"I know!" she moaned, fidgeting with the pendant on his necklace, "but we've run out off peanut butter and pickles."

Knowing he shouldn't question her food choices, he stood up from their king size bed and began clothing himself immediately, "So peanut butter and pickles. Anything else?"

"Yeah! Can you please buy some sweet chili sauce as well? I have a feeling it'd be super tasty with the pickles!" she said enthusiastically, not even questioning the fact she wouldn't eat this food all together if it wasn't for the little individual growing inside of her.

"I'll be back in a bit," he whispered, pecking her on the lips briefly before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

"Ugh I can't even look at you right now!" she growled, pacing back and forth in the living room while Klaus stood in the doorway, speechless and scared to push her buttons (lately her mood swings had been quite dramatic, primarily because of the pregnancy and secondly because he was barely home).

"Caroline," he pleaded quietly.

"Don't 'Caroline' me right now. I'm mad at you, don't you get that?"

"Sweetheart, it's quite obvious to me and the rest of the world, but you're clearly overreacting," he trailed off at the angry look on her face, her cheeks turning red and he realised telling a woman she was overreacting was never a good idea, especially not a pregnant one.

"Overreacting? I'm so not overreacting, Klaus!" she squeaked out at him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so it's Klaus now?"

"It's Niklaus when we connect on a deeper, much more loving level, Nik when I flirt with you, want something from you, when I feel tender about you or when you give me immense pleasure and Klaus when you're being an ass, like right now!" she snapped, those cute wrinkles he adored so much appearing on her nose and forehead.

Being a CEO in a huge investment-fund, stress wasn't unfamiliar to Klaus but being caught up with work because of a buy-up of a small, award winning gallery in New Orleans, Klaus had forgotten two things before Kol and Bonnie's engagement party; picking up their dry cleaning and picking up the cake that Caroline had ordered from Elena's prize winning pastry shop. Hence the reason Caroline was swearing at him right now.

"We can just pick up the cake on our way there love, there's really no need to cause a scene," he told her carefully.

"No, because according to the plan we were supposed to pick up the cake 45 minutes ago!"

"That's according to _your_ plan sweetheart. I'm perfectly sure Elena will understand this little misunderstanding and will let us pick up the cake in an hour. Why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready and I'll pick up our clothes at the dry cleaners, hmm?" he asked her, now standing in front of her, stroking her cheek in order to make her calm.

"I hate it when you mess up my planning," she told him sternly though she started laughing moments after, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders before pecking him on the lips, enjoying the way their mouths fused together perfectly, a match made in heaven. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, my hormones are just all over the place," she told him in an almost whisper and a pitiful look in her eyes, embarrassed that her current condition turned her need for control up on a whole new level.

"Shhh, it's okay my love," he hushed her, tightening his arms around her waist and drawing her in closer. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent that always both calmed him and aroused him, he was so fucking lucky to have her in his life. "You know I love it when you're bossy," he teased, knowing exactly what buttons to push to ease her up.

She laughed before stealing another kiss, their tongues battling against each other, her need for him pulsing insanely through her entire body. The pregnancy did not only give her mood swings and weird food cravings, but her sex drive seemed to only need the tiniest sparkle before firing up her entire system, every synapse working on overdrive.

Klaus broke the kiss, knowing if they continued this fine dance they would never make it to Bonnie and Kol's party. Caroline sighed in frustration, breathing deeply to calm herself before she jumped him here in their living room.

"I'll go pick up our clothes, go get ready sweetheart," he ordered before heading for the door, grabbing the car keys from the small bowl in the hallway.

"Call Elena and tell her we'll pick up the cake in an hour and a half, because I'm fashionably late. I can't possibly get ready in 55 minutes! Oh - and make sure you don't wrinkle the dress, Niklaus!" she yelled while running up the stairs.

 _Niklaus? Well I guess that means I'm in good standing again,_ Klaus mused to himself while walking to the car.

* * *

"That was seriously the best cake I've ever had. Do you think people noticed when I sliced piece number three?" Caroline giggled as they entered their enormous master bathroom.

"I think people were very busy admiring your obvious beauty. You look absolutely ravishing," he commented huskily, nearing her from behind while she took out her earrings.

He was the luckiest man to have her by his side, in his bed and in his life. Especially when he thought of all the suitors she had when he met her.

She smiled at him in the mirror, leaning back and let his arms wrap around her from behind.

"This was a great night. Bonnie and Kol are so good together, I can't wait for the wedding," Caroline sighed, relishing in the feeling of his strong arms enveloping her, offering both his comfort and protection.

"It's a good thing Bonnie is so strong minded, because that's the only thing to keep Kol in check. He really has fallen under her spell, that much I must admit. I honestly never thought my baby brother would settle down considering all those girls he jumped between. There was a new one each week," he mused out loud.

She giggled, turning her head to smile at him before turning around to envelop him in a hug, tugging him closer with her arms around his shoulders and he could feel the baby bump pressing against his muscular stomach.

"That reminds me of someone. I wonder who that could be?" she teased, biting her lip as she caressed his curls at the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to be reminded of the idiot I was before meeting you, Caroline. It was a dark time, until you showed up at that fundraiser." Thinking back on all the booze, women and bad decisions from back then made him angry and disappointed in himself. He hated that version of himself more than anything.

She knew how much he hated talking about his past, but being the realist she was, she knew they shouldn't avoid it.

"You can't ignore the past Nik, it will always be a part of you. Whether you want it or not. It's formed who you are today and even if it scares you or you feel repulsed by it, just remember that I saw you - the real you - and fell madly in love. You need to give yourself more credit, Mister," she poked her finger into his chest as she spoke, her tone firm.

He sighed, knowing she was right but loving yourself after many years of psychological terror that Mikael had practiced on him wasn't easy at all.

She pulled him in for a hug, knowing he needed it even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You can see this from two sides. You can either fear your past and let it control you or you can face your past and learn from it. I will never forgive Mikael for what he did to you, but you still grew up and turned into this strong and caring man, whom I love so intensely and deeply," she murmured into his neck, holding on to him tight.

They both dwelled in it. Despite his harsh shield she knew how vulnerable he actually was and his need for control and anger issues were just a defense mechanism he had taught himself to possess after many years of Mikael's terror. Deep inside Klaus just wanted to love and be loved in return and she had seen that rather quickly after their first interaction back then.

"You thought no one would love you but here I am, carrying our baby and I couldn't be happier. And your family, they possibly love you more than I do and we all love you despite your flaws Nik. And we all have them, you know, our flaws," she reminded him, leaning back slightly so she could look him in the eyes.

Pecking her tenderly on the lips he whispered, "What did I do to deserve a woman like you?"

"You dared to reach out and let yourself fall Nik," she stated before kissing him lovingly, joy rushing through her.

* * *

Caroline ate the last spoon of ice cream and settled her spoon and the Ben & Jerry's cup on the sofa table before leaning back and nestled herself into Klaus' embrace.

"Where do you put all that food love? I'm still full after the cake we had at Bonnie and Kol's party," he chuckled, leaving feather soft trails on her upper arm.

"You seem to forget that I eat for two now" she laughed, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly.

Silence fell between them as they watched yet another episode of The Killing on Netflix, Caroline resting her head on Klaus' shoulder. For half an episode he had been caressing her upper arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin and igniting a spark of pure lust in her entire system.

Her hormones worked on overdrive, her breath hitching with every stroke of his fingertips. It felt like his touch had flipped a switch, a switch of need and suddenly she realized how fucking hot he looked in his dark blue Henley and black jeans (he prefered this look when they were at home even though she could have eaten him alive at Bonnie and Kol's party, dressed in a perfectly fitted tuxedo).

Breathing harder now, she began to notice his smallest movements. His chest was rising and falling with each breath, his luscious tongue licking his lips, his trademark dimples appearing when he laughed, his eyes gaining that glow of pride when he looked at her, like he did right now.

"You're staring, I thought you wanted to watch Sarah Linden in action," he murmured, smiling sweetly at her, and his hand moved from her upper arm to her cheek, leaving a trail of fire on her creamy skin.

Before realizing it, Caroline closed the gap between them, moving to straddling him on the sofa and her black, silk nighty hitching up to reveal lots of thigh much to Klaus' liking, his hands immediately seeking that creamy flesh, feather soft to the touch. Her hands held his face in a firm grip, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip for permission to which he immediately granted, his tongue curling around hers. She moaned and whined, every synapse in her body lighting up by her impulses, adrenaline rushing through her.

They hadn't kissed like this since they began dating where they had spent hours in bed making out like there was no tomorrow. Caroline trembled under his firm grip on her upper thighs, moaning into the kiss and shaking with desire for him. Unable to control herself, her hips began rubbing against him, provoking a growl from Klaus who encouraged her movements by mirroring the grind of her hips with his hands, already growing painfully hard for her, his jeans beginning to feel unbearably tight.

"Caroline," he hissed, leaving her mouth to suck on her neck, tongue lapping against the soft skin there with the intention to mark her as his. "The baby. We can't."

"Of course we can, the doctor gave us the go ahead at the last appointment, remember?" she said huskily, biting his luscious lower lip while grinding into him with rougher thrusts of her hips.

He panted loudly, closing his eyes while hissing through gritted teeth, trying to hold back. When she kept riding him and his hard rock erection through his jeans, he leaned his head back moaning and swearing, "Fuck Caroline, what are you doing to me?"

She eagerly put more strength in her movements, keeping her eyes on him and watched how his eyes lit on fire when he looked back at her. She giggled naughtily and began swirling her hips in a circular motion instead, feeling herself getting unbelievably wet, her thin and barely there lace panties sucking up all the moisture and getting all sticky.

"Fuck," he hissed again, grabbing the back of her neck to kiss her hard, unable to control himself.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and stood up from her straddling position, reaching for the hem of her nighty and pulled it up over her head, her full breasts bouncing a bit when they were freed of the tight silk. Her nipples immediately stifled and Klaus watched her circle them with delicate fingers before she moved her hands slowly from her heaving breasts to the bump on her stomach.

"You and I made this Nik," she said proudly, biting her lip while smiling at him in nothing but her soaked panties.

"God, you're so sexy," he murmured, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists, adoring the goddess before him: wild golden curls, beautiful flirty blue eyes, round breasts with pink stiff nipples and that gorgeous bump on her else flat stomach, a symbol and result of their unbreakable love for each other.

He watched as she moved, reaching for one of the big pillows from the sofa, getting a quick peek of her soaked panties before she threw the object between his feet and kneeled there. He peeked down at her curiously.

"Just getting comfortable here - because _someone_ will be kneeling for quite a bit... I think you earned a little something special," she teased while reaching for his zipper, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she held her gaze at him.

He watched intently as she pulled his zipper down, reaching for the edge of his jeans and he obligingly lifted his hips so she could pull down his jeans and boxers at the same time. As on command his big cock sprung free and laid on his skin, pointing towards and almost reaching his navel.

He never failed to amaze despite their rich sexlife. He was _huge_ and arousingly hard because of her.

She slowly wrapped her hand around his stiff member and began stroking it teasingly while keeping eye contact with him. He gasped and lost his breath as Caroline persistently increased the rhythm, feeling himself grow bigger in her hands.

"Who would have thought that the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson would be so putty in my hands?" she giggled, swiping her thumb over the tip, smearing his pre-cum around the head while her other hand searched for his balls, making him moan loudly.

"I- I bet it would surprise a lot of people love. Ju- just keep doing that" he groaned, leaning his head back and moaned loudly again. He was sure half the neighbourhood could hear him but he didn't care. As long as she didn't stop stroking his cock in such sinful ways.

Speeding up the movement of her hand, coating his cock in pre-cum she suddenly inched closer, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. "As much as I love stroking your cock, Nik, I wondered if I could do this?" she stated before her mouth descended on him, her sinful tongue stroking him from base to tip.

"Shit, Caroline," he hissed, gripping the fabric of the sofa in his hands, knuckles turning white again. "Keep going sweetheart."

"Mmmh, I love the taste of you" she rasped, wrapping her pink lips over the tip and sucking him hard into her mouth.

He swore as he observed her guiding more of him into her mouth, teasingly slow, relaxing her jaw to lead his cock into the very back of her mouth, the tip nudging against the back of her throat. She suddenly swallowed around him, extending the moment by stopping all movement of her head and hand and just kept on swallowing.

"Fuck!" he yelled, his eyes rolling in the back of his skull before opening his eyes to see her there on her knees with his cock in her mouth. Slowly she bobbed back and forth, releasing him with a pop.

She moaned loudly and continued jerking him off, spreading her saliva all over his huge member, feeling him pulse in her hand.

Caroline then took him in her mouth again and began bobbing her head up and down, closing her eyes by the taste of him. _Fuck, he tasted good_. While one hand braced on his thigh, the other began massaging his balls, knowing how much he loved that particular move. She switched between swallowing around him when he was nudging the back of her throat and swirling her tongue around his length and tip, licking the head and sides of his magnificent dick.

Once she felt the jerk of his hips, knowing he was about to come in her mouth, she took as much of him as she could, gagging around him to welcome his salty cum.

"Caroline!" he groaned and let himself go, spilling down her throat.

She swallowed while looking him straight in the eye, wanting him to know just how much she loved _every single part_ of him before taking him out of her mouth to lick the head, drops of his cum coating her lips. She licked them to catch the last of him and swallowed, humming to herself.

When he thought the show was over, she took him in her mouth once again and started over, and immediately he became rock hard in her talented mouth.

Twenty minutes later he was practically spent, exhausted after her treatment. Caroline licked the tip lovingly and then released him, sweat clinging to her forehead after her feast. "I could do this all day Nik, but my back is beginning to hurt a bit."

She stood up, blood rushing to her legs after her kneeling position and she wobbled a bit before lying on the chaise of the sofa, spent and exhausted as well. She panted loudly, trying to catch her breath and suddenly felt a stab of pain in her loin.

"Ow," she whined, laughing at herself because she had put herself in this position: the kneeling position and her movements during her act wasn't durable when you suffered from lower back pain.

Klaus abruptly stood from the sofa, stepping out of his jeans and shorts that had been dangling at his ankles, dragging his Henley above his head and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. Now it was his time to show her some loving.

"You need to relax, sweetheart," he told her lovingly while reaching for the hem of her lace panties, gently pulling them down her mile long legs to leave her bare on the chaise in front of him, her desire for him glistening between her folds.

Caroline realized that he always told her to relax when he was about to perform oral sex that took her to heavens she did not know of. His mouth had _so_ many talents.

He grabbed her ankles and swung them over his shoulders, making sure she was lying comfortably before kissing her inner thighs, her arousal invading his senses. He could _smell_ her need for him and he felt his cock stir.

Her baby bump was not big enough to prevent him from keeping eye contact with her as he inched closer to her pussy, testing the waters by blowing at her clit, smirking as he saw how a simple gust of air could make her tremble.

They had made a habit out of keeping intense eye contact while they feasted on each other and today was no exception. His eyes burned into hers as he his tongue darted out and lazily licked her clit in slow circles. He switched between flicking it with his tongue, both agilely quick and teasingly slow, making her whimper and moan his name out loud in their living room, and sucking on it, handling it eagerly between his full lips while adding pressure to that lovely rosy pearl.

"Oh god, ju- just like that!" she shrieked, digging her heels into his shoulders when he added a pleasurably amount of pressure on her clit, causing a stab of pain in her loin when she arched her back.

She forgot all about the pain, however, when he began toying with her nub again, massaging it with his tongue. He was a _sex god_ (what had she done in a previous life to deserve a husband like him?)

His left hand searched for hers, entwining their fingers lovingly, while his right hand made its way to her pussy, collecting her dew to lick it off his finger.

"You taste better than anything on this earth, love," he whispered huskily, smiling when she shook under his words, breathing hard and getting even wetter.

"Please, Nik, fuck me," she demanded, breathlessly.

"I didn't quite catch that," he laughed, teasing her entrance with the tip of his finger.

"Please, Nik, fuck me with your fingers, I need you," she moaned, pressing on his shoulder blades to inch him closer, her body shaking and wiggling above him, back arched of pure need.

"That's more like it," he grinned and pushed one finger into her wet core, setting a pleasurable pace while he crooked his finger to reach that sweet spot of hers (he knew how much that one affected her). Soon after he added another skilled finger, and leaned in, flicking her clit expertly with his tongue. His fingers glistened from her juices and her delicious smell and taste invaded his senses, she was like a drug to him; he could never get enough.

"Oh god! Mm, yes!" echoed through their living room, Caroline embarrassed by how loud she was and Klaus hardening by hearing just how vocal she could be under his talented tongue and fingers.

"Nik, I'm cumming," she panted, shaking violently, her back arching of the sofa and he felt just how responsive she was, pulsing around his fingers in her tight canal, so warm and wet for him.

She breathed hard, struggling to reach a normal state, adrenaline and euphoria flooding her veins. Much to her surprise he withdrew his fingers from her core only to entwine his right hand with her left, so both their hands locked them in their current position, Klaus keeping his mouth at her pussy, licking up her juices while he stared up at her, lust reflecting in his bright blue eyes/

He kept pleasuring her, circling her clit lazily with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Her body was physically beyond exhaustion but her mind and primitive instincts needed more. Unwillingly, she released their hold to palm her own breasts, circling her nipples that were overly sensitive due to pregnancy.

"Ohh god," she hissed as Klaus moved his hands to her thighs, pressing his face more deeply into her, Caroline grinding his face to create much needed friction. Her hips rolled in tact with the strokes of his tongue and it didn't take long until she came again. She pinched her nippples tightly, jumping to rest on her elbows and convulsed intensely as she watched Klaus Mikaelson, ice-cold businessman, artist, wounded soul and loving husband, eating her pussy like it was his last meal on this earth right there between her milky thighs, their eyes on each other to remind themselves of their eternal attraction, love and affection for one another.

His tongue swirled the length of her slit, collecting her wetness and licking his lips afterwards, moaning at her taste, his hands travelled up to her belly, stroking it tenderly.

"God, you're marvelous. I'm so proud to be the father of your child, growing inside your beautiful stomach," he crawled up onto the sofa, lifting her onto his lap so she straddled him, stroking her back, hands wandering to caress her ass. She slung her arms around him, kissing him and tasted herself on his lips. It was so intense and sexy, reminding her of his love for her.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes Mikaelson," he whispered.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," she whispered back, smiling sweetly at him.

"I love you so much," he said honestly, honestly sparking from his eyes.

She rested her forehead against his, their noses touching and breaths mingling. "I love you too Nik," she whispered, "so, so much."

Not moving an inch, they both dwelled in the tender moment. Inside her belly, the tiny heartbeat grew stronger, affected by its mother's state of euphoria, safety and happiness.

* * *

 **So… How was it? I know it was long (much longer than I originally intended), but I really hope you liked it. Sorry if you think of me as a sexual beast now, but heh, I've just read too much Klaroline smut over the years, I can't help it. Hugs and kisses to Shauna (hissaviourqueen) for being a wonderful beta and correcting my many mistakes and any possible nonsense that had sneaked its way into my writing. Leave a review and I'll love you (always) & forever.**

– **Natasja.**


End file.
